Behind the lies
by darcie-magicae-anima
Summary: "It's all sorted now, I've moved into my sisters house." Sam just looked at her with no emotion, just staring directly into her eyes like he knew all her secrets, which with his next words; turned out he did. "Don't lie," He said back to her, "I see you."
1. I see you

_**Had this idea when I watched the latest episode here in the UK anyone, the one about Coach Beiste getting hit, and I just had this idea cause I don't know why but I really think there should be more Beiste and Sam Stories.**_

_**Anyways, when I watched the end of that episode and it turned out she'd taken him back, it kinda just emphasizes that somethings gonna happen with it; Beiste getting hurt is what I'm betting on. And this idea just popped into my head when I was walking up the path to school this morning which since I didn't have my Netbook with me and ended up saving the idea on my phone and putting a reminder on - I have a really bad memory. Like seriously bad.**_

_**So yeah, this is where the idea came from and before anyone says this is not a teacher/student relationship thingy, I don't really do the romance stories, only if that little aspect is in the middle of one of the other stories I'm writing. I mostly just stick to the angsty and friendshippy stuff; I like to think I'm good at that. I hope I am anyway.**_

_**This is my first fic for Glee, or the first one which I'm posting, I've got another two I'm pre-writing at the moment saved but I'm not posting them until I'm happy with them completely otherwise I get into this big thing where I read it and don't like it, then take it off the site and put it back up and it just confuses everyone. But hopefully they should be out soon, I don't have the titles yet but when I do I'll give you a heads up.**_

* * *

**Note : Something which is kinda important for this fic is Sam's history, yeah you know all the stuff about him being poor and desperate and all; not saying I didn't like that story line but I've had to abandon that part to make it work in this story. Don't kill me! I'll allow you to maim be a little bit, but try not to kill me indefientely please!**

**Crap sorry, I keep going of topic of what I'm supposed to tell you. So forget about all of that and pretend that Sam never moved away and we don't know any of the stuff out his family so it's all mystery-like...**

**I'm not gonna bother you any longer so here's the first Chapter! Hope you like and please review, I'll give you a cookie... :)**

**Summary : "Oh don't worry about that, it's all sorted now. I've moved into my sisters house." Sam just looked at her with no emotion, just staring directly into her eyes like he knew all her secrets, which with his next words; turned out he did. "Don't lie," He said back to her, "I see you."**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sound of skin hitting the wood of her office door pulled Shannon Beiste from her spiraling thoughts as she tried to chase them while they flew away through her head. She shook herself from them and looked up to the glass surrounding much of her confined office within the gym, catching sight of one of her football players. The blonde boy himself looked like he was struck halfway between two emotions rather like she was at home. From what she could tell of his facial expression and posture, he was both nervous and timid at the moment, but she saw forced determination at the fore-front; overpowering the shyness she was not used to from the blonde when he trained with her.

She waved a hand, giving him entry before turning back to the paperwork she was pretending to be looking over. "Can I help you Sam?" She asked as he closed the door behind him,

"I just wanted to talk to you..." Came his answer.

Shannon pulled her head up to look at him, narrowing her eyes not in suspicion or anger but in curiosity. He was stood uncomfortably and tense just in front of her desk, seeming to ignore the free chair which was right next to his legs. She gave him a little smile and gestured for him to sit down, he didn't.

Shannon frowned, not quite sure what his intention was now, not liking the tenseness of his body at all. She wasn't used to this from him with what she had known of him from the team, he'd never been this tense before; Shannon had always seen him as the upbeat boy, ready and up for any play she would give them. The only time she'd ever seen him this tense before was when his body itself had forced him to be when his shoulder had been dislocated, she'd had to help carry him off the field. "About what? The next game?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Sam spoke up, "It's actually kind of personal." At this Shannon looked up, studying him wondering what he was about to speak confidentaly about. As if he could hear her thoughts Sam corrected her, "Not about me. About you."

Shannon raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"I um...I heard about what your husband did a few weeks ago...your black eye..."

Shannon gave him a little smile meant to instill relief, more of a quirk of the lips as she tried to explain, "Oh that. That's all sorted now Sam, no need to worry about me, I'm a tough girl. I left him, I moved in with my sister."

Sam just looked at her with no emotion, just staring directly into her eyes like he knew all her secrets, which with his next words; turned out he did. "Don't lie," He said back to her, "I see you."

Shannon started with his words.._.'I see you'._..what did that mean? I see you? He knew she was lying, but how? "I-I don't know what your talking about Sam."

"Yes you do. You gave him another chance, I know you did." Sam said, almost a matter of factly.

Shannon stood from her seat, completely ready to defend herself to her student, "And what gave you that idea?" She asked, trying to keep her calm though there was that accusing bite to her tone.

"It's not an idea." Sam said, holding her look and Shannon could see the determination he was forcing out radiating from his green eyes, "It's the truth, so you need to stop lying."

"I do not need to stop anything, because I'm not lying." Shannon said back to him, pushing her determination to counter his own so she could keep her secret concealed.

Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Look...Coach, we can do this whole your-lying no-I'm-not thing forever, but either way no matter who gets bored of the whole thing first we both know your still with him. So you might as well cut it out."

"Sam-"

"I'm not finished," He cut her off, holding up a hand to stop her but he had at least made it hesitant as to not show a lack of respect, "Don't ask me how I know but I do. Your lying; to me, the Glee girls, Miss Sylvester, Coach Washington, the school and yourself, you might have fooled them but your not fooling me."

Shannon was quiet for a moment as she took in the situation, trying to find a way to counter his argument or even just where to take the conversation next. Finally she settled on a simple, "And why am I not fooling you?" She asked,

Sam stared at her a moment, and in that moment Shannon saw his determination switch of like a light-switch; leaving the nervous boy which had been raging against the forced emotion beforehand. The light of determination switched back on in his eyes, the clarity burning against her. "Because your not." Came his cryptic response.

Shannon's hands clenched against the desk behind her, trying to keep her temper in check, "That's not a real answer Sam."

"Why did you go back to him?" Sam's sudden question knocked her back another notch, turning the conversation another way and she sought desperately to get her whizzing thoughts back in to check before she answered him.

"That's personal Sam." She said stubbornly, now knowing full well she couldn't lie to him, he could somehow see right through her.

Sam nodded in understanding, looking down at his feet seeming to mull over something in his head. Despite the situation Shannon did admire and secretly thanked him for not pursuing that question by respecting her privacy as she had said. "Has he hit you again?" Sam asked, his voice faltering a little, his determination starting to wane.

Shannon considered the question, there was nothing wrong with it after all other than the content, it was a simple question from a worried student. "No, he hasn't." She assured him,

Sam looked up at her again, directly into her eyes just as he had done before and Shannon knew he was judging if she was lying or not. "Sam I swear, he hasn't hit me again."

Sam nodded a little, hearing her, before coming out with his own statement, "But he has done something else."

Shannon's hands clenched under the guise of her wooden desk again, her face faltering a little into one of shock as the question reached her ears. She couldn't believe this, how did Sam know all this? How could he read her so clearly?

Sam's eyes suddenly widened in alarm, a new thought coming to him, "Wait, he didn't like force you to-"

"No!" Shannon exclaimed holding her hands up while holding her eyes to his as well so he could see the honesty in them, "No, he hasn't done that."

"Then what has he done?"

Shannon sighed, wishing for anything to get her out of this situation, "Sam I really don't feel comfortable doing this."

His response next was by far the most angered and penetratingly hard in the conversation yet, and Shannon jolted from the bitter and sarcastic tone. "Oh, and you feel comfortable when he pounds your face in, do you?"

Shannon's eyes widened and so did Sam's as he realized what he'd said, "Crap, sorry." He muttered,

Shannon took a deep breath to contain her growing frustration, "He doesn't pound my face in." She contradicted him. "It only happened once."

"Once should be enough." Came Sam's determined reply, the burning clarity back again. "Any chances he had should have been shattered then."

"Sam can you leave?" She requested of him,

"Not until you tell me what he did." Sam shot back at her stubbornly.

"I don't need to tell you anything, now get to class."

"Not until you tell me what he did, and I don't care what you do." Sam said confidently, crossing his arms to signify his point. "Call Figgin's on me, yell, tackle me out the office...I'm not moving until you tell me, I happen to have really good patience."

Shannon only just bit back the growl which was wanting to form in her chest, "He hasn't done-"

"Yes he has," Sam interrupted her calmly before reminding her with a shrug of his shoulders, "I've got all day as far as I'm concerned."

Shannon sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this predicament and she hated herself letting a teenage boy trap her like this, "Nothing big, just yelling."

"Your unhappy."

"I'm perfectly fine, every couple fight at some point."

"But not all couple's end up with one of them gettin' beat up. Your unhappy." Sam said simply again, "I'm not blaming you for being," He said, now softly, "I get it. You wouldn't be happy when someone's screaming insults at you all the time, and you definitely wouldn't be happy when someone's hurting you for no reason."

Shannon opened her mouth to retort but again, Sam was quicker, "Whether you think it's a reason or not, it's still wrong."

Shannon looked down with a whispered, "I know," as she fought back tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath before looking up at him again, pulling her confidence upwards and her sorrow downwards deep inside her, "Was there a point to all this Sam?"

Sam looked down again, the confused expression taking it's place on his face rather than her's this time, "Um, I don't know really." He admitted, "I just...I wanted to make your you were...you know, okay."

Shannon gave him a little smile, actually touched that Sam would have sought her out directly and had the confidence to push the truth out of her lies, or to even notice them in the first place. "Well thank you Sam, for your concern."

"And to make sure that you got the hell outta there." Sam's statement came without his burning eyes this time, his head was faced downwards and although his voice had been quiet it was spoken with complete conviction.

"Sam..."

"Don't." He said, holding a hand up. "I don't care if he said it was a one time thing and wouldn't happen again. Cause that's bullshit, if someone does it once; they will do it again. No matter what promises they make, they will take another swing at you. Trust me on that." Sam spoke his eyes once again facing her, and Shannon couldn't help but notice a desperation in them, a desperation that he needed her to understand and do what he said. "You can tell all the lies you want to everyone else, but you can't lie to yourself no matter how hard you try to. He hit you Coach! And if you don't get the hell outta there he's gonna hit you again!"

Sam was almost yelling by this point, waving his arms to try and signify his point, emotion bursting out from him while the desperation burned in his eyes.

"Sam get out!" Shannon yelled back, her voice full of finality as she glared at him.

Sam stared right back for a moment, and - just like she had done, judged where he could go with the situation before he decided, turning to the door.

Shannon closed her eyes with a heavy breath unclenching her fists which had risen over the guise of the desk with her outrage. Just as she was about to sit down Sam spoke out again, and her head snapped up to meet the burning clarity in his eyes once again.

He was stood half in the door and half out, turning back towards her, "Just think over what I said, okay? Please that's all I'm asking...And just remember...I see you."

* * *

Shannon sat silently in front of the TV, her husband beside her on the couch with a beer watching the late night wrestling. She'd washed up, tidied up, cooked dinner and done all the chores like he'd asked her to. This was normally one of her favorite things to watch when it wasn't Football season, yet she just couldn't get into it. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything all night, she'd washed the plates and tidied the house halfheartedly and she knew her cooking tonight wasn't much more than satisfactory. Though Cooter hadn't said anything, so it was okay. He had stayed silent and other than his face scrunching up when he'd tasted the food there had been no insult or anything against her. He was still trying to make up for yelling and smashing the plate the other night.

Although his currently kind nature Shannon couldn't get Sam's words out of her head.

_'If someone does it once; they will do it again.'_

_'No matter what promises they make, they will take another swing at you.'_

_'And if you don't get the hell outta there he's gonna hit you again!'_

But despite her outright denial there and then as she thought over it, she couldn't ignore that ounce of truth she was starting to see in there as she thought on. The first hit he hadn't only promised never to hit her again, he'd also promised never to scare her.

He'd already broken that promise. When he had smashed the plate on the counter a few nights ago she couldn't help her body freezing among the shouts, thinking he was going to lay a hand on her again.

He'd already broken one promise, how long would it take to break the other?

No, she needed to stop this. Cooter wouldn't hurt her again, he'd promised and he hadn't directly broken his other promise. He'd gotten angry and it was her own fault, his reason had been justified.

_'Whether you think it's a reason or not, it's still wrong.'_

Sam was right...Sue and Roz had said the same thing. Shannon couldn't help but think back to Roz's story about her Aunt to the Glee girls...she had ended up in the ICU.

Would Cooter end up putting her in the ICU?

No, of course he wouldn't.

This was Sam, his words were messing everything up. She and Cooter were fine, they were together and that's what mattered. Every couple fought, it was nothing new and she was with him. They were together, she would never get anyone else she could be together with.

* * *

_**So there's the first chapter, this is gonna be a short story just a few chapters...probably three if I'm judging, anyway, hope you liked it! Please Review!**_


	2. Clarity

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Like I said this will probably be a three shot, so one more chapter. Hope you guys like this development chapter, please review because I will finish the story eitherway - I finish all my stories but I'd really appreicate it. I appreicate anyone who reads it anyway, so THANK YOU! Especially for anyone who puts this a favourite story or puts it on Story alert so ...yeah.**_

* * *

_**Note : Remember forget everything which happened with Sam's bankruptcy thingy, we know nothing about his family. Well you don't, I do since I'm the writer. I don't know why I put that in...**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing from Glee like the characters or anything, just the story-line.**_

_**YOUR MISSION! - A hint, there is one specific line in this Chapter which is very very important! Can you guess what line that is? THAT IS YOUR MISSION MY READERS!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Clarity**_

Shannon dumped the plastic from her lunch pack in the bin on her way out, making her way through the hallway back to her office. A smear of blonde hair caught her eye.

She didn't know why she was able to tell this particular smear from the other blonde smears in the vicinity. McKinley had many many blonde pupils and teachers alike, but this smear stood out more starkly that the others.

And strangely, she couldn't ignore it and move on now that she'd taken notice.

She watched the teenager for only a second, before striding over there with confidence, which wavered and thinned with each step she took in the Hallway. But she forced herself on, she'd come to this decision last night, Sam shouldn't have come, he had caused her to doubt her husband.

She couldn't be doing that, Cooter was her husband they were joined together in Holy Matrimony, she and Sam weren't, they were only mere acquaintances. A teacher and pupil relationship, she would admit that it was the kind of relationship where a pupil could come to her with a issue and would want to keep it confidential. She was talented at those, her tough persona though it did deter many students away from confessing, those who did always found their issues resolved with her advice. She was good at that, she welcomed that but she did not welcome a pupil pushing her for_ her_ issues and problems.

She knew it could be considered superficial that it only went one way, in that it was against the 'rules' to try and deter a student trying to get a teacher to confess about a harmful situation but Shannon didn't care. She wasn't in a harmful situation, it was a one time thing. Nothing more.

Sam had by far overstepped the line on that last Friday, she needed to make sure he knew that.

The blonde boy was at his locker, fiddling with something on the inside of the door as he spoke on the phone. She couldn't hear his voice or the words spoken but from his expression she had a feeling his tone was heated. And the tone of the person on the other end matched.

Her journey over the hallway which should have taken seconds to reach him seemed to drag on and on for hours. Days. It was like everything was in slow motion, students past her seeming like a rainbow of blurs even though they were moving at a snails pace for her. She could hear a clock ticking in the back of her mind, imagining the black finger ticking with every second like a countdown.

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

She didn't know why she was feeling like this, why everything was slow. It was only Sam, she was going to talk to him, nothing more. She was going to simply tell him what he did wrong, that he overstepped the line, why was she feeling like a turtle and everything around her was slow; yet faster than her. Why? It was like everything slowed to drag out the situation, drag out some sort of nervous instinct deep down in her gut. But why was she nervous? It was because of Sam, it was just Sam_ but it was **Sam**_. The person who saw through her lie, the person who was stubborn, the person who contridicated her at every turn when she tried to lie. The person who was abrupt when it came to the subject of conversation last week.

Something which was a first to her, when Sue and Roz talked to her, who were more confident and forceful than the Glee Girls there was still a pitter patter of tiptoes around the subject when they spoke. Although they were abrupt, they weren't as abrupt as Sam had been. They had padded carefully around the subject before diving, being careful not to set her off too much, but Sam had just stuck it to her.

That what was causing this effect.

Her eyes continued to watch Sam's figure as her thoughts rode a magnificent roller coaster of ups and downs. She had known what to say, it had been planted in her head. She knew what she was going to say the night before and the moment she had laid eyes on him, but now everything had slowed and seemed to go to mush as she approached the boy still talking into the phone.

Everything around her felt silent save for the ticking of the clock, only Sam who seemed to be in focus by his locker; his voice without sound yet still that heated tone.

Shannon kept her eyes on him the turtle's race, seeing his voice and lips move in that annoyed manner but not hearing his voice. His face faltered as the person on the other line said something, Sam's previous annoyance and frustration whipped way out of existence.

Shannon wasn't quite sure what to make of his expression after a second, only that some of it was concealed. There was more to the natural paleness to his skin which he couldn't hide from - it seeming to lighten a shade paler, there was more to the slightly furrowed eyebrows which wasn't his real emotion; he had planted it there, pretending to be confused. But Shannon didn't think he was, that part of his expression was fake just like all her fake smiles had been. Although he seemed to have a mask of clear and calm on his face Shannon did know what was beneath it, he was alert, tense, fearful. He hid it well, it seemed like she was getting her talent for reading people who they really were was getting better.

Sam caught her eye then, seeing her approaching him and seemed to go blank. Only for a second. His face lit up with alertness, with concealment and the clarity of determination planted itself in his eyes to appear as he once was before in her office. He seemed to stutter on the phone before hanging up, just as Shannon reached him.

"Hey, Coach." He said, making it seem casual so no other students would eavesdrop thinking it was something more than it was, which was exactly what it happened to be. The mask he had constructed on his face during the phone conversation was now firm and unmoving - indestructible. "Did you...um...did you think over what I said?"

That, that got Shannon kicking. Everything came back to her then, whizzing back and every splodge of mush in her head solidified into the determination she started out with. She did not care for the mask she had seen wavering in it's construction on Sam's face in the moment of weakness beforehand.

"Yeah I did, and Sam let me tell you, you had no right to step into my business like that." Shannon told him, seeming as if she had sucked in and shared the determination Sam had last Friday in her office, looking at his squarely though her eyes didn't hold the same clarity as he did.

"Why? Because you didn't like what I said?" Sam shot back at her with confidence. Now Shannon only saw the Mask, nothing else. Just the Mask. There was nothing behind it which could be seen now and the clarity burning in his eyes only enhanced the effect. The eyes stared at her, seeing everything, he knew everything. It was that which shook Shannon to her core, that was what made time slow down for her as she had walked the difficult journey across the hallway. She steeled herself against him, she was going to fight his damn clarity.

"No, you stepped over the line Sam. You can't just go and invade people's home lives like the way you did."

"Way I saw it I didn't have a choice." Came Sam steely reply to counter hers, crossing his arms once more and leaning against the metal behind him.

"What are you talking about now?" Shannon asked, her frustration with the situation boiling already, despite how she tried to keep her temper in check. She needed to stay strong, she needed to stay tough like she always did. Things couldn't hurt her then.

"Santana and the girls did it calmly and it obviously had no effect, I figured tough love would work better on you." Sam told her with all honesty, quirking an eyebrow in a daring question for Shannon to deny him that it had an effect. He knew and she knew it, his one conversation had more of an effect on her feelings of doubt than all the conversation with the Glee Girls, Sue and Roz put together. She didn't deny it, but she wouldn't allow herself to go down easy, not when she'd worked herself up on the journey of slowed time.

"That's not the point Sam, you should never had come to me in the first place. You had no right getting involved!" Shannon hissed, just keeping herself from yelling out and drawing attention to themselves.

Something flickered in Sam then, and the clarity burned again, brighter and Shannon was sure she saw a flash of fiery colors if that was possible. But this time it was with a type of long-stemmed anger, something her words had seemingly raised the bar to let in. "Oh and you do?" Sam snapped at her, "It's perfectly alright for teachers to interrogate students and then get literally involved even though they're not wanted, but a student can't have a simple conversation with a teacher about something which concerns them which the pupil happens to be worried about!"

Shannon started at the words and a few students close enough who were passing by gave Sam a curious look, but after a look from Shannon they continued on their way as she turned back to Sam whose eyes were still piercing her and still held the clarity before but seemed that fraction more serene than before. "I was worried Coach, there's nothing wrong with that. I asked you- interrogated if you want to," Sam allowed seeing to look on Shannon's face, "whatever, it was one conversation which I asked you to think about, that's all I did. I didn't get involved, I didn't go over to your house or anything, I just talked to you. Why are students not allowed to do that? Why do we always have to be the ones who_ 'need'_ help all the time? Why is it so wrong that I talked to you?"

Sam's voice had quietened at the end, getting his calm back, the clarity dimming down again but he still_ saw_. Shannon knew he did. He somehow _saw_ everything and she saw nothing.

Shannon sighed, having found it quite hard to follow Sam's words when he was speaking due the pace he was going at. What he had said was true she supposed, he had just talked to her. He hadn't get involved. Why was that so wrong? The angry and determined part of her mind which was still loyal to her first plan of words whispered a sinister sounding _"Because it is."_ Shannon shook her head, the loyal part of her brain still in full function, she wouldn't allow herself to lose this battle.

"You overstepped the line, you-"

"Had no right?" Sam guessed for her, the clarity flickering with sparks, "I call that Double Standards, you have a right and we don't?" Sam sighed in frustration, rubbing his hand over his face while Shannon stood almost perfectly still, a little dumbstruck with the iciness in his voice. "Whatever," Sam waved off, "I asked you to think about it and you obviously don't get it. I'm worried Coach, there's nothing wrong with that and I'll tell you again, if you stay_ he **will** hurt you again_." Sam seemed to bite his lip then, "Even though, I probably have_ 'no right'_" He echoed Shannon's words with the iciness again, "I'm asking you Coach, just get outta there. Please, I don't want violence to happen to anyone else, least of all someone I care about."

With that he seemed to disappear from Shannon's view where she stood stock still once again, the place she always seemed to be with the latest conversations she and Sam had been having together. She heard his locker slam as he walked past her but she still could not move. The world around her hadn't just slowed to a snails pace, it had stopped altogether. Silent.

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock_.

"Whoa, hey Shannon, you alright?" Will's voice burst through her silencing shields as he almost bumped into her, giving his usual smile. All the worlds sounds came back to her, loud and deafing when compared to her sanctuary.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She answered automatically, slightly shakily; luckily Will didn't notice. But she knew Sam would have...because he could see her.

Shannon couldn't help but hear Sam's voice in her head, that once loyal part of brain seemingly faded out of existence._ "No your not, your not fine. Your scared he'll hit you again." _Shannon held back from shuddering, but didn't fight with what Sam's whispered voice said.

_"And he will, they always do. They always make for Strike 2. Always."_

_"Your scared he'll hit you again."_ Sam's whispered voice repeated.

_"As you should be. Scared Scared Scared. Your scared." _Shannon held back from clenching her fists, getting much better at concealing her emotions by constructing her own mask as Sam taunted and taunted her with his whispers.

_"Your scared of me. Your scared of what I know. Of how I know. Your scared I see everything."_

_"I do see everything. You can't hide from me."_

_"I see you."_

_"I see everything you are."_

As the walked up the hallway, Will talking animatedly about his latest idea for Glee Club Shannon couldn't stop herself from searching for that blonde smear.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Can you guess what the important line is?**_


End file.
